


Royal Blood [Alpha!Calum AU]

by outerspaceisbetterthannothing



Series: The Girl Who Cried Wolf [Alpha!Calum AU] [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspaceisbetterthannothing/pseuds/outerspaceisbetterthannothing
Summary: Part 2 to “The Girl Who Cried Wolf”Summary: No matter how fast you run, you can’t run from yourselfWarnings: oh, wow, where do I start?.. still, a lot of smut, still nothing too gross, but full on smut. also description of violence and abusive and toxic relationship, some curse words and, as usual, lack of proofreading





	Royal Blood [Alpha!Calum AU]

You’d been riding a guy’s dick for ten minutes straight already. You legs were starting to hurt, yet you were nowhere near to your orgasm. You were bouncing in a steady rhythm, your hands on your own hips, head a little thrown back. You closed your eyes, trying to concentrate on the feeling of the thick cock inside of you. The guy, whose name you wouldn’t remember for the dear life, was holding your waist to help you grind. He wasn’t kissing your breasts as you’d like, wasn’t even palming them, too busy enjoying the fact that the hot girl from the club was riding him right now. But he had a hard dick and that was enough for now.

You leaned forward and put all your weight on your left arm, sliding your right hand down your body to you clit. You started rubbing circles on it, bringing the guy to the extase by the mere view of you doing it. But you cared only about cumming right now. The new angle made you change the rhythm of your moving, your ass motioning smoothly against guy’s hips. You felt his dick going deeper inside you. The sensation was so good, yet not completely enough. You closed your eyes and tried to distance from the guy’s moans. You’ve learned already there was only one way for you to reach the high, so you let your memory bring him back again.

You almost whimpered at the pictures flashing through your mind. His dark skinned torso under you, his tattoos on display. His hands grabbing on your tits as he’s moving up to suck on your nipple. His plump lips on your clit. 

That memory of his lips was the last drop. You could swear you remembered how they felt on each part of your body he kissed that night. You cried out and came on guy’s dick thinking about the sex with alpha which happened more than a week ago. You let the guy move you under him and chase his release, riding your high through it. 

When you both were done, you just put your clothes back on, smiled to his offer to stay for the second round and left his place without looking at him twice. You felt the same pit in your stomach as before the sex and you knew the second round wouldn’t help you with it. Nothing would.

You sighed as you entered your apartment, kicking off your shoes and slipping off of your dress. That was the fourth guy in a week. You didn’t even feel ashamed, at this point it became almost science. You were gathering statistics, and for now it was frustrating. 

You got into the shower, hot streams of water soothing your skin a little, while you were trying to get your mind straight. You fucked four guys in the last six days. You’d never been innocent, you had to admit, but that was a record even for you. And every time it was the same. No matter how good they were in bed, you couldn’t cum without thinking of the alpha. And after the sex it seemed like your hunger got even stronger. 

Just like now. You sighed and rested your head against cold tiles. You’ve had a dick inside of you less than half an hour ago. Yet here you were, horny as ever, wishing for the certain hands sliding down your body right now instead of your own. You closed your eyes and gave in. You knew it wouldn’t help you, but you couldn’t resist images of him in the shower with you. You almost felt his hot breath on your shoulder, could hear him groaning in your ear. Your hand didn’t even stop at your clit, fingers going straight into your pussy. Your imagination was already painting you a picture of him pounding in you from behind, his hips slapping at your ass, his hands wandering up to your breasts and then down again to squeeze your ass. He’d be going fast, no tenderness in his movements, each of his thrusts making you stand on your tiptoes. He’d be too caught up in the feeling of your tight pussy around him to even kiss your shoulder as he’d done minutes before, just breathing through his clenched teeth next to your neck, growling at how fucking good you were. 

You felt your walls clenching around your fingers, coming in no time, whining so loudly, even water couldn’t muffle the sound. When you could breathe again, you slided down the wall on your shower floor. You clasped your legs, hiding your face in your knees, letting water hit on your back. Was that how it was going to be now? Were you finally doomed? You’d felt the hunger like that before, once, many years ago. That was the moment it all finished for you in the wolves’ world. 

You sobbed and felt the salt in the water on your face. There was only one explanation of what was going on with you. But fuck you if you were ready to believe in it. Because if it was, what you were afraid it was… Well, it meant the end for your life as you knew it. So was it the end of you?

Was  _ he _ the end of you?

***

Calum frowned in his own coffee cup. 

He was sitting in his car, outside Ashton’s house, waiting for his best friend, who was late as usual. The hour was too early to function, honestly, and they had a long, boring and difficult meeting with the potential partners in front of them. But that wasn’t the reason of his frowning. 

Truth to be told, Cal was off the whole past week. And he would lie if he said, it hadn’t started with him waking up alone and finding out his little omega had just left him. He knew the trick, been putting it up himself one too many times. But she was the first woman who did it to him, and Calum didn’t like the feeling at all. How did she leave without waking him up? How come he didn’t hear her, when several hours before all his feelings had been tuned up with her. But as hard as that pill was, he swallowed it. She didn’t want anything more than one night. Deal, he was on the same page. Not even starting with the fact, that he’d never bothered with omegas. It was supposed to be one night only. Just to satisfy his hunger and interest. And even though her ability to just leave him in the morning regardless of what her omega nature might have demanded from her, still kept his interest up, Calum almost came to terms with the idea of just letting her go.

Almost. One tiny detail still torturing him. He could smell her. Every moment of every damn day since that night he was feeling her scent. In his bed (obviously, as he didn’t change the sheets, but only because he had no time, of course, and not because he wanted to feel her smell), everywhere he went (like he smelled of her now), and especially in his car. That was probably his imagination, he went to the car wash the very next day. Just the memory of her sucking his dick while he’d been driving was making the feeling so intense. But he couldn’t really smell her, that’s for sure. She lived in a different part of the town and Calum tried his hardest to avoid any possibility of crossing ways with her. Still, he smelled her. And it was already driving him mad. 

“I know I’m late, shut up,” dropped Ashton, climbing on a passenger’s seat and grabbing his coffee. 

Calum didn’t even look at his friend, too deep in his own thoughts. He just started his car and left the parking lot. 

“So, I took a look of their offer last night,” Ashton started couple minutes and half of his coffee later, “and it’s total bullshit. I just hope they also understand it. We’re not going to have any business with them on such terms.”

Calum only hummed to that, trying to concentrate on the road. 

“Let’s just be civilized, yeah?” Ashton continued. “I’m sure I’ll be able to come to the agreement with them in a diplomatic way. No need to go full on alpha on them from the beginning,” he chuckled.

“As you say,” his friend nodded. 

“What’s with you today?” asked Ashtin, finally sparing his friend a concerned look. “And what’s that smell?” he went on, scrunching his face.

Calum’s frown grew deeper, as he looked at Ashton peeking around his car.

“What smell?” he asked with suspicious, stopping at the traffic light.

The very next moment Ashton opened his glove box and choked on his coffee. 

“What the fuck, Cal?”

Calum bent to the glove box and let a quiet laugh, as he understood, what Ashton was talking about. Her underwear was crumpled and shoved into his glove box next to his documents and some car stuff, spreading around the wonderful smell of her sweet pussy. 

“So I haven’t imagined her smell,” he muttered, sitting back up and setting the car in motion as the light turned green. He felt his mood lightening up.

“Care to explain why you have some omega’s panties in your car?” hissed Ashton, shutting the glove box. 

Cal looked at his friend, cocky smirk back on his face. “And why do you think, Ash?”

Ashton rolled his eyes. “I’m not about the gory details, you smartass! I’m about the fact, that you don’t do omegas!”

Calum only shrugged to that. Seriously though, how much did he need to explain to answer that simple question.

“What I find much more interesting, is that you can actually smell she’s omega, yet at the party couple weeks ago you couldn’t even smell she was a wolf,” he noted, again concentrating on his driving. Though he couldn’t help looking at Ashton’s shocked expression. 

“That omega? How did it happen?”

“Like you don’t know how it happens,” Calum rolled his eyes and got a hit on his shoulder. “Hey, if you haven’t noticed, I’m driving!”

“No, you’re being a dick,” argued Ashton. “Who is she?”

Calum sighed. “She’s from the north, we tracked her to the last city she lived in, but couldn’t find her original pack. If she had a pack, she must have left it many years ago. Lives among humans, has no contacts to wolves at all.”

“Why?”

“Have no idea,” Calum shrugged. He never really questioned that. He knew this world was full of lonely wolves like her, more often women than men, for that matter. And her lifestyle didn’t surprise him a bit, it only made everything easier. No pack meant no problems in bringing her to his pack. And even though she did leave him that morning, something in Calum made him sure that possibility still existed. 

“So you were looking for her?” Ashton continued his questioning, more than just intrigued by the thoughtfulness on his friend’s face.

“Maybe,” Calum quirked an eyebrow. 

“Why?” 

Calum shrugged, searching for a place to park his car. “Couldn’t really shake her out of my mind.”

Ashton nodded, fully satisfied with that explanation. He finished his coffee and threw another careful look at Calum. “Do you think she may be…?” he didn’t finish the question, knew Calum hated the word.

“I’m trying not to think about it,” Calum admitted. He stopped the car and looked around the street.

“Yeah, but what if she is?”

Calum sighed and turned to his friend. “Then I’m fucked, Ash.”

With that he got out of car, leaving Ashton laugh at him inside. 

***

The clinking of the elevator was probably the only sound on this floor, as you were probably the only person left in the building. It was past midnight, and saying you were tired would be an understatement. You were exhausted with the amount of work you’d been doing, the lack of sleep and feeling horny permanently. You’d stopped your sexual escapades lately, getting they were only making it worse and tried another method, abstinence. This didn’t help either, but at least you were getting some extra sleeping time. You were on the verge of tears this last couple days which never happened to you before, and considered you were going mad in much less joking manner. 

You opened an Uber app as the elevator doors opened and started to enter your address. You were too sleepy and distracted this morning to drive, so you left your car in it’s parking lot and relied on the Uber. You heard heavy steps behind you and hurried to tap on the order button, switch off your phone screen and get into the elevator. To you dismay, Nick was fast enough to get in the elevator before the doors closed. You kept your sigh inside and tried to act it cool. You didn’t talk much since you rejected him in the bar that night, only if you had no way to avoid it. You leaned on the elevator wall and closed your eyes. You felt he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity, yet you were praying for him to keep his mouth shut. 

“Didn’t know you were staying so late,” he started. You clenched your teeth and just shrugged, trying to show you weren’t up to the talking. 

“I actually have a question for you,” Nick carried on.

_ Of fucking course you do _ , you thought, sighing and opening your eyes. “Can I avoid answering it?” you asked out loud. 

“Don’t think so,” Nick shook his head, you heard anger in his voice. “I just still don’t get what you’re up to.”

“Excuse me?” you frowned, questioning again if sex with him was really good enough to bear with all of this now.

“You said, you don’t look for anything serious.”

“No, I don’t.”

“So you’re just fucking around?”

You smirked, “What a rude way to state it.”

The elevator clinked again and the doors opened. You entered the spacious hall, feeling Nick’s intense glare on your back. 

“So what about that guy from the bar then?” he kept interrogating you.

“What guy from the bar?” you asked tiredly, god knows there were enough guys from the bars in the last several days.

“That night, when you told me you weren’t interested. You left with the guy,” Nick explained as they left the building and came out to the parking. 

“And what about him?” you sighed and opened the uber app to check how far was the car. The next moment you felt the urge to shove your phone against the concrete pavement. You made a spelling mistake in your address and the app was politely asking you to check it. There was no car ordered. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Nick came around and stood right in front of you, demanding an answer.

“I don’t do boyfriends,” you shook your head, correcting the mistake in your address. 

“But he kissed you like he owned you.”

Your fingers froze over the phone. You couldn’t fight the smile brought by the memory. He did kiss you like he owned you. And of course your imagination went off at the mere thought of alpha, you swear you could smell him in the night wind. 

“So?” Nick questioned again.

You switched off your phone again and looked up at him. Unexpectedly, you met a pair of dark brown eyes instead of Nick’s light blue. 

“So what?” asked alpha behind Nick’s back. 

Your senses went wild the moment you heard his voice. You could hear alpha’s steady calm breath and human’s heart running faster with every other second, smelled alpha’s scent enveloping you, felt sour smell of Nick’s fear and the unholy sweet smell of your own juices. You saw alpha’s eyes brighten a little with lust as he met your stare. 

Nick slowly turned back and looked at the other man. Alpha was slightly taller, but it felt like he was leaning over the human. You looked at Nick’s fingers trembling a little. If you were him, you’d be scared too.

“Back off, man, it’s a private conversation,” Nick scoffed. 

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. Sure, Nick had no idea who he was talking to, but still having enough courage to say something like this at this level of fear was impressive. The roar didn’t leave alpha’s chest, but was loud enough for your ears. You felt wetness between your thighs immediately. Oh, what would you do for that roar. 

“Why don’t you back off,  _ man _ , of the lady who’s already said she’s not interested in you?” alpha pointed out with a smug look on his face.

“And how exactly is that your business? Are you her guy or what?”

You groaned inaudibly. 

Alpha made one more step towards Nick. “You have no idea, who I am,” he said in a low voice.

You knew there was no way they finished that testosterone rush themselves.

“Nick,” you said, touching his shoulder, “just leave, please.”

He turned to you, looking offended and betrayed. “Fuck you both,” he muttered and set off to his car. A minute later you were left face to face with the alpha, Nick’s car rushing through the quiet streets of sleeping town. 

Alpha smiled at you. “That’s why sleeping with humans isn’t a good idea,” he said, the same smugness in his voice. 

“Says the guy who fucked how many human girls exactly?” your voice was sweet as sugar venom and you didn’t even try to fight your smile as you congratulated yourself of wiping his smirk off his stupidly gorgeous face. 

You opened the uber app for what seemed a thousandth time that night. 

“You don’t need that, I’ll give you a ride,” he said and you felt his hand on your arm, motioning you to turn in the direction of his car. He took couple steps towards it and froze, realising you weren’t following. “Omega?” he asked, looking back at you. You looked at him, you almost considered his offer. But you knew getting in his car was a bad idea, probably, the worst ever. The were reasons you left him the morning after. And those reasons didn’t disappear.

“First, I told you I’m not your omega. So stop calling me this. Second, I’m not getting in your car.”

You met his irritated look, your eyes cold and not giving anything away. His reaction was anything but what you were expecting. He chuckled at you and shook his head. “You’re so mistaken.”

You felt anger rise inside. “About what exactly?” 

“Everything,” he stated simply. “Plus, you left something in my car the last time you were there. Wanna get it back?” same cocky smile back on his lips.

“Nah, that was a present,” you smiled back and switched your attention back to your phone.

“Well, then, thank you,” he muttered coming back up to you and taking your phone from your hands.

“What now?” you asked, exhaustion filling your voice. 

“I told you, you don’t need it.”

“Well that’s just childish,” you said, pointing to your phone in his hand.

“Look who’s talking,” he rolled his eyes on you. “Now get your pretty ass in the car.”

You shrugged, said, “Enjoy the view of my pretty ass then,” turned in the opposite direction and started walking up to the park on the far corner of the street. You heard him exhale irritatedly and follow your steps. 

“What now? You think you can just walk away from me?”

“Watch me,” you dropped not even looking back. He would hear you anyway, you knew. 

“Come on, omega! I’m bigger and faster and stronger. You can’t just run away from me.”

You snorted to that. “Funny how you think it has anything to do with you. I just wanna get home, alone, lacking the company of you, Nick or anybody else.”

You stepped onto the park grass and kicked off your high heeled shoes. The grass under your feet felt magically, the ground still warm from a hot day, little drops of dew tickling on your toes. You dropped your purse not stopping for a moment, knowing full well he was following you. You had no intention of coming back to his bedroom, but you had to pay him back for stealing your phone and trying to force you into anything. You walked to the tall trees deeper inside the park and started to unzip your dress. The moment you were sure no one except the alpha was possibly able to see you, you picked on the hem of your dress and pulled it up. You dropped your dress on the ground, turning back and looking at the alpha, his stare wander over your body covered now only in a set of navy lingerie. You heard him hiss and saw the bulge forming in his pants at the sight of your body in the street lamps’ light. 

“You know you can be arrested for this?” he said, his voice low. You heard danger in his tone and felt shivers running up your back.

“And who’s gonna arrest me? You?” you mocked him, raising your hands up behind your back and unclasping your bra, which fell on the ground next to your dress. 

You basked in the way he was looking at you, with hunger and lust in his eyes. You knew you held all the power that moment, could ask for pretty much anything. Yet that would be too easy of a victory for you. 

“Like what you see?” you asked, smiling devilishly at him. 

He didn’t answer anything, just rubbed his chin, his eyes not leaving you for a moment. So you just bent and pulled your panties all the way down your legs until you were completely bare in front of him. You stood back up, stepped out of your panties, leaving them with the rest of your clothes on the grass and stepped back into the clearing behind the trees. You stopped right under the rays of moonlight coming through branches and painting your skin silver and looked again at the alpha. He took couple of steps in your direction, you heard blood rush in his veins, knew he was hardly holding back. So you just smiled at him, licked your lips and shifted.

You felt defocused for a moment, almost lost your balance, finally standing on all four legs after so many years. But it was only a moment, wolf’s instincts taking over you. You got used to hiding the memory of the feeling so deep inside of you, yet it was never forgotten. You felt so damn free, so happy, so beautiful. You inhaled the night air and turned your face to the other wolf. Alpha was standing on the same spot, looking at you in awe. He took another moment to memorize the way your silver fur was glowing in the moonlight and started to unbuckle his belt. 

You knew you had so much of a head start before he’d shift and come after you. You spared him one last look and set in motion. You ran through the park, which almost felt like forest, if not for the city smells and the lack of true forest noises. You could hear alpha behind you before you reached the other side of the park. His paws hit the ground heavier than yours, but with the same speed. You sniffed and raised your speed. You crossed the road as fast as you could and whisked into one of backyards, away from street lamps and late night walkers. You heard him run closer up to you, his roar following you suit. He was an alpha and you assumed he might happen to be pretty fast. But you weren’t your father’s fastest wolf for nothing. So you let go of your fears and all of the issues you had with your wolf nature and just ran, as fast as you could, jumping over fences and enjoying every moment of your freedom.

You heard him slowing down soon enough, not even halfway through the distance. You didn’t flatter yourself with the idea that you really were faster than him. You knew alpha could reach you if he really wanted. He decided to let you go, maybe surprised by your speed, but not outrun by you. Soon you lost his smell, and by the time you came closer to your block of flats, you felt like the only wolf under the moon.

You sneaked a glance on your front door from the dark corner of the building, realising how not thought through was your plan. Sure, you teased alpha, but how you were supposed to get into the building now in a wolf shape and without the keys? Shifting back in a human’s form here on the street wasn’t a good idea either. Even if some lunatic type of neighbour of yours would be coming in or out of the building, how would you explain your naked ass outside at this hour? 

You straddled back behind the corner of the building, sat down on the cold pavement and tried to think, which wasn’t easy in a wolf’s shape. One part of you, the bigger one at the moment, was convinced there was nothing better than spending the night under the stars, you just needed to find a softer piece of ground. But this part also wanted to howl at the moon, so you weren’t sure you should have listened to it. There was also one more part of you, made of instincts and dark desires, pulling you to the opposite side of the town, to one certain spacious house. It longed to crawl inside and fall to the feet of the alpha. Though there was no chance you’d listen to that part of yours either. The human part of you raised your head up, to where the fire escape was. 

You stood up and tried to aim for the first landing. It was pretty high for a wolf, but four attempts finally brought you there. You had no trouble then, knowing well the door to the fire escape on your floor was never locked. You easily turned off the lights in the corridor, and needed no more than ten seconds to shift back into human, snatch your emergency key and whisk inside your apartment. There you leaned on the door and exhaled. There definitely were certain perks of being a human in a humans’ world. 

You realised you left to alpha your phone and purse with all your stuff along with the keys. Thank fuck, your car keys were safely on the table near the door, as you didn’t drive that day. But you really wanted the other stuff back. You rolled your eyes at your own impulsiveness, questioning if teasing the alpha was really worth all the trouble. But you were too tired and agitated to think about it right now. You thought you won’t be able to sleep, your mind rushing with everything that happened today, but the exhaustion soon lulled you into much desired oblivion, leaving all the worries for the morning after.

***

Calum was running back to the park, sniffing at the city smells. He hated shifting inside the town, too many noises and severe smells for the wolf’s senses. But, he had to admit, tonight’s show was totally worth it. 

Damn omega was driving him crazy. Calum was positive he never felt this kind of attraction to anyone in his life. And in a wolf shape these feelings only intensified. She was so beautiful, as a human and as a wolf. And she was doomed, just like him, no matter how fast she was running away from it.

As he stepped back into the park, he felt something was different. He couldn’t see or hear anything, but his instincts were on a verge. And Calum learned to trust his instincts long time ago. He slowed down and tried to keep closer to the trees. The first thing he noticed was clear grass, no sight of their clothes anywhere. Calum would have lied, if he’d said he didn’t think about some late wanker stealing their stuff, though he did hope it wouldn’t happen. But there was something else. Calum froze on the spot and lowered his head, trying to get the smell of whatever was lingering on the other side of the park.

“Seriously, dude?” Ashton’s voice was like a thunder in the silence of the night. “Gonna sniff me?”

Calum straightened and walked out of his shelter. Low roar was the answer to Ashton’s grunt. The wolf came up to his friend and looked around, then looked up at Ash in a silent questions.

“They’re in my car,” Ashton answered with a sigh. “Let’s go.”

He walked to his car, Calum running nearby and opened the backseat door. By the time Ashton got to the driver seat, he already had a naked six feet dude in the back.

“The fuck you were thinking?” he started as Cal got into his pants. “Shifting in the middle of a town? Are you completely out of your freaking mind?”

Calum pulled his shirt on and looked at his friend in a rearview mirror, quirking an eyebrow.

“You know the answer to that question.”

Ashton turned back and looked at Calum with all the anger he had right now. Sadly, his friend had just bent down to tie up his shoes, so Ashton had only his nape to burn through. “Since when do you think with your balls, man?”

Cal chuckled and looked up. “She’s in a heat.”

“Wait, what?” Ashton choke on his own words.

“She’s in a heat,” his friend repeated in a calm voice, putting on his jacket and checking the pockets.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, could smell her even while she was yet in a building.”

“Well, then excuse me, but why isn’t she fucking your brain out right now?”

“It didn’t hit her fully yet,” Calum leaned back on the seat and finally looked straight at Ashton, cocky smile on his lips. “I guess, will do in a couple of days. I think she still doesn’t understand what’s going on.”

Ashton nodded, they kept silent for couple of moments. 

“So that means…” Ash started.

“Yeah,” Calum returned hastily. 

Suddenly Ashton clapped his hands and bursted out laughing. “You are so fucked, my boy!”

“Not yet,” Calum snorted, “but intent to be soon, thank you very much.”

He looked at a pile of her clothes, carefully put together by Ashton. He didn’t know where this feeling came from, but he knew it wasn’t going to be easy for him. He knew she wasn’t going to be easy for him. He sighed.

“Anyway, how come you are here?”

Ashton shrugged nonchalantly, but seeing his friend waiting look, gave in. “Mike’s been at Luke’s, when I crashed. And Mike said you’ve been acting odd lately, so I decided to go and check on you.”

“Mhm, but that doesn’t explain you being here,” nodded Calum, his eyebrows furrowed.

Ashton sighed and admitted, “I may or may not have tracked you down.”

“Un-fucking-believable,” Calum crossed his arms on his chest, looking at Ashton. “My own pureblood gossips behind my back to your pureblood, and after that my best friend tracks me down.”

“Hey, you can’t actually blame us! Not everyday you’re going crazy about an omega.”

“Yeah, right,” Calum hummed, taking his car keys from his pocket. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll go and spend some time with my purebloods to show them that nothing’s actually changed. And I’ll take that,” he added, picking up omega’s stuff.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to leave her these and then actually leave her?” Ashton teased looking at the pile of clothes in Calum’s hands.

“Good night, Ash,” Calum only rolled his eyes and got out of car.

“Good night, loverboy!” cheered Ashton in an open window and started his car.

Calum only smirked. He knew Ashton was probably right, but, thank fuck, being an alpha meant having people to do delivery for him. He sighed again as he got into his car. If only other problems with his omega were so easily solved.

***

You woke up feeling awfully. Your whole body hurt, you head was heavy, muscles refused to stretch properly. That was your post-shifting hangover, and truth to be told, you were expecting it. You knew the price for not shifting for so long. Though this time it was totally worth it, you thought remembering alpha’s hungry eyes. 

Nor hot shower, neither strong coffee helped you to feel better. While putting on a bracelet, you noticed that your hands were shaking. You frowned. That was too much of a reaction even for such a long pause. You felt so anxious, so unstable all of a sudden. Like a wolf feeling an upcoming earthquake, you wanted to fall on the ground and listen to what the Mother of All would whisper to you. And then run. Run as fast and as long as you only could. Because whatever it was, that was coming, it would uproot trees and make rivers flow backwards and eventually it would crash you. You could hear it coming and you were scared. For the first time in your entire life you were truly scared.

You smelled him, when you were putting your dress on. There was a wolf behind your apartment door. Not your alpha, not even a pureblood. A young beta you were positive you’d never met before. He knocked on the door once and walked away. You put on some flats, absolutely not in the mood for heels, and walked up to the door and opened it. Whoever that beta was, he already left the building. There was a paper bag left on your threshold. You carefully looked inside and smiled against your will. Your clothes were there, folded, your purse on top of a neat pile. You checked your purse and found your cell phone there, fully charged and with one unread message. From ‘Big Bad Alpha’. You chuckled and opened the text.

_ “Once you’re done trying to fuck me outta your head, give me a call.” _

You rolled your eyes. That was definitely not what you were doing. And of course nothing of that was connected to him. But he, typical alpha, thought the whole world was spinning around his precious persona. 

You grabbed your stuff and left for work. Thank all the gods it was finally Friday and you had to get through eight hours of work and then you’d have the whole weekend to get back to normal. 

But all your hopes were actually in vain. You had just to look at Nick in the office to understand how deep in this you were. All the pictures of the night you’d spent with him were rushing in your mind. His arms, his lips, his tongue, his dick. You felt an urge to grab him by the hand and fuck him in the closest restroom. You shook your head and buried your nose in the financial report you had to analyse for the afternoon meeting. 

Things got really harder when one of your colleagues offered you to have some coffee. While everyone were lounging during their not so much deserved break around the coffee machine, you couldn’t help but study men’s crotches and guess what was hidden inside their pants. Your hands were shaking more and more and soon you felt your neck sweating under your hair. Your body temperature was rising, you couldn’t control yourself anymore and at some point, after another hungry look at the man passing by your workplace, you understood you could soon become dangerous to people around. Each time you blinked, you were seeing alpha. You didn’t even need to imagine him naked, the memory of just his stupid smirk was setting you on fire.

You didn’t need to convince your boss in anything. By lunchtime you looked so bad, she didn’t just believed you were having flu, she basically assumed it herself and ordered you to leave the building before you could infect anybody else. 

The wisest option was to go home, take a shower and after a glass or two of whiskey think about actually calling the alpha. But you were never that wise. So twenty minutes later you entered the bar you first met him and asked for a drink. Bartender didn’t look at you twice, not having any interest in people downing a double whiskey in one go in the middle of the day. But the guy sitting next to you happened to be more than interested in a girl downing a double whiskey in one go. You weren’t sure what exactly he said, you thought he called you pretty, but you weren’t sure. What you were sure about was how right his lips felt on your neck in the bar toilet, where you shoved him in five minutes later. His hands were a little too rough, but you didn’t care, too busy unbuckling his belt. 

You almost came the moment he slid into you. You were leaning over the sink and he was taking you from behind. He was going hard, his hips slapping at yours. You closed your eyes, momentarily forgetting where and who you were with. The mere idea of his yellowish eyes made you moan. His low roars were bumping in your ears, synchronised to your blood flow. You had to bite on your lip to prevent yourself from crying, as you imagined his big but gentle hands on your hips. Soon you were moving towards the guy, trying to get him deeper, where you were aching for, as you admitted now, something much more different then a quicky in a bar. You finished faster than you were expecting, too exhausted by the pining and wait, and slipped off the guy. He tried to protest, but you smiled, taking his dick in your hand and helping him cum like that. You were desperate, but not to the point of letting him cum into you. 

He left you soon after he finished, giving you some time and space to clean up. You looked in the mirror and hardly managed to keep yourself from smashing it. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply. You didn’t feel easier. You didn’t feel anything for that matter. The black pit inside your abdomen was still there and there was only one dick on this entire damn planet to satisfy that hunger now. You finally saw what he was talking about. You were in a heat. What’s more, you were in a heat for him. You were doomed.

You left the bar as abruptly as you came there. The drive home was rushed. You took a shower, threw away the clothes you were in today and sat on your couch. Your phone was on a coffee table in front of you. You fit a cushion under your left arm and let yourself consider your options. Option number one was to call him. Humiliating? Yes. But also solving all of your problems, in a short term at least. Option number two was not calling him and probably spending the whole night humping on a cushion. 

You sighed and dialed his number. Alpha picked after the first signal, he was obviously waiting for your call.

“Where are you now?” he asked directly, his voice is quiet and businesslike.

“Home.”

“Will be there in ten,” and with that he hung up on you.

You exhaled as you understood that you were holding your breath through that painfully short conversation. His humorless attitude let you hope he wouldn’t make it more embarrassing than it already were. You had to hold on for ten more minutes now. Ten more minutes that would be probably the longest in your life.

He didn’t need to knock, you heard his steps as soon as he entered your floor and the door was unlocked even before that. He rushed through the hallway and shut the door behind him with a deafening bang, but fuck it if you cared. His eyes were already bright yellow. He felt your need and his instincts were taking over his self control, just like yours. 

You somehow missed the moment when he started kissing you. Maybe you blinked or lost consciousness for a moment because of how heavenly his lips felt on your burning skin. His smell enveloped you and finally, fucking finally, you felt your shudder slowing down.

“Could smell you from two blocks away,” he was humming in between heated kisses, all tongues and teeth, your back pressed to your door, his lips slipping on your jaw. “You must be suffering. My poor omega, took you quite some time.”

And that moment, whimpering from just his lips, you realised.

“Name,” you moaned in his ear.

“What?” he whispered, trying to focus on your face. You took the opportunity to dig your teeth in his lower lip, so plump and so red already. 

“Your name,” you said again, a moment or a century later, when he lowered his head to your collarbones. “I still don’t know your name.” 

You felt his chuckle on your skin, his breath burning you to the bones. He looked  at you face again, then, not dropping the eye contact, he pushed your legs apart with his thigh and basically lowerer you on it. You cried out and closed your eyes, bright flashes flicker under your eyelids. 

“Big bad alpha would do, love,” he mused.

You opened your eyes to meet his cocky smile. You shook your head, subtly grinding on his thigh. “I’m not calling you this,” you said stubbornly. You may have been ready to fall at his feet, but you weren’t boosting his ego with calling him that. 

He smirked at you, “We’ll see about this when I fuck you nice and deep.”

And to that you could just sob, cause that was basically the only thing you needed right now.

He looked around your living room fast, picked you up with “I got you, love,” and in the next moment you found yourself bent over your own couch. His hands caressed your hips for a second and then picked on your sleeping shorts and pulled them down. The air was cooling your heat down, but it only added to your torture. He didn’t try to touch you or go with any other kind of foreplay. He knew you ached for him. No time wasted, he just took his dick out and entered you. 

You choke on the sensation. It hurt and stretched you so much, but also was the best damn feeling in the world. He gave you literally a moment to get used to him and then he went hard. Each thrust was pushing him deeper inside you, where you were burning with your lust. He leaned on the headrest, his hands on both sides of you, not holding you anymore, the only contact between your bodies where he was sinking down into you. The sofa started to move forward with every his movement, making him laugh shortly. You felt your feet slip on the floor and alpha moved one hand back on you waist to pine you down and not let you fall. Not like you’d care much if you did fall. At this point you weren’t sure if you’d even notice, all your senses centred on his dick inside your core. You were moaning yes’s and fuck’s at his every move, it felt better than any sex you’d had before. The only thing you needed now, was to cum. Alpha bent lower, his breath blaze your ear. 

“Come on, love,” he whispered, pushing inside harder and harder every time. “Been waiting for so long, just let go now.”

He dropped his head on your shoulder, his chest pressed to your back. You felt vibrations of his low roars with your spine, feeling so intimate and so intense. He sensed how close you were, turned his head and started sucking under you ear. He remembered how you were moaning the previous time from his kisses there. And this time it only made you whine louder. You couldn’t hold it back anymore, you felt the climax bursting up inside you. The heat was burning all your other feelings down. You were finally cumming, forgetting everything. There was only your alpha left in the world. Only him and the sensation he was giving to you. 

You were bubbling something uncontrollably, feeling tears in your eyes, moving your hips, trying to ride your high on his dick. You felt his laugh and then he stood up and slid out of you, making you sob. 

“I know you wanna ride it out, but I haven’t finished with you yet,” he said, as he picked you up. Yes, he was an alpha and so he was extremely strong, but when he was lifting you like you weighed nothing at all you were almost losing it right there. 

“Bedroom is that door,” you snorted, seeing him moving to the bathroom door. 

He easily maneuvered, lightly kicked the door open and, crossing the room in two big steps, carefully lowered you down.

“Take off your shirt,” he asked, but not ordered, while getting out of his own clothes. 

You happily obliged. You were pretty sure you’d take off your skin if he’d asked you to. He took your naked body in as he freed from his own shirt. You almost moaned from the way he was looking at you. Until his sight stumbled at a thin claw scar on your side. It was the first time he saw your naked body in a daylight. You took he didn’t remember that detail from the first night you spent together. You could feel the question form in his head, but you didn’t have time for that, not now, not while you were still aching for him.

You sat up and pulled on his open jeans, taking them down along with his boxers. He bent to take his shoes off and caught your lips with his lips, as he was done with them. He moved you further on the bed, his lips and hands not leaving your body for a moment. You were clenching on his shoulders, basically hanging on him. His body felt so hard yet so soft at the same time. Muscles shift under his dark skin as he moved you even closer to him. You were kissing feverishly, like you both were dying from thirst and your lips were the only source of water. You were drinking each other, breathing each other, not stopping, not letting go for a moment, your bodies fitting each other perfectly. You felt your eyes filling with tears again. In this moment everything was like it was supposed to be, and you finally were right where you were supposed to be. Your whole life you were searching for this, you were born for this. And now you were fulfilling your destiny.

Alpha lowered you back down on the pillows, clenching on your waist and was holding your pelvis on the same level with his crotch. He bent to you again to steal another kiss and you felt his dick at your enter. 

“It’s Calum,” he whispered, detaching his lips from yours. You looked at him, puzzled, too deep into the bliss he was sending you to understand what he was talking about. He snorted and explained, “My name. It’s Calum.”

And with that he pulled your waist a little higher and entered you again. 

Calum was going slower, taking his time and enjoying each motion. Your deep moan followed his each push. He dropped his head on your chest, his lips finding your nipple a second later, making you cry out at the sensation. His pace soon became too slow for you, but Calum was holding your waist so tight that there was no chance of moving. All you could do was dip your fingers into his dark hair and press it closer to your breasts. You started whining soon, the feeling too much for you, but he was just hiding his smile in your skin. Your walls started clenching around him again, his groan echoed in your insides. He couldn’t hold it much longer after that. His hips moved sloppier each time, his rhythm fastened. He looked up on you with question in his eyes, and you lost it. Him bending over you, that big bad alpha, and asking for your permission was so intoxicating, you couldn’t hold it any longer. A short nod was the last thing you managed to do before your world exploded and fell into glittery pieces around your shaking in pleasure body. And when you thought nothing could possibly top that, you felt your alpha cum inside you. The pleasure was too much, and with his guttural roar you let go of this world and let the darkness consume you.

***

“Alpha?”

That was the first word leaving you as you came back to this world. You shifted, finding out with the surprise you were lying on your front, your sheets covering you up to your waist. You opened your eyes lazily. Calum was lying on his side next to you, watching you with such softness in his eyes, you felt an urge to die for him right that moment. Thankfully, there was no need. 

“Told you, you’d call me that,” he mocked, stroking your hair. 

You closed your eyes again, smiling at his remark. You weren’t ready to leave your heaven yet, so you just inhaled deep, basking in the feeling of his tender touch. His hand slipped further, his fingertips caressing the skin of your back. He found deep bite marks under your right shoulder blade.

“Where are these from?” he asked you, his voice half whisper.

You frowned. The memory of that awful night popping up in your mind at the first call. 

“Long story,” you said. You definitely didn’t want to speak about that now, not when you felt like that.

You turned on your side and moved closer to him, hiding your face on his chest and clasping your arms around his torso. His arms nestled around your much smaller frame, snuggling you even closer. He smelled of home. Not the one you left so many moons before, but the one you were supposed to find one day, the one that was waiting for you since you came to this life. And he also smelled of something you never even dreamed to find. He smelled of happiness. 

“You know what’s going on with you, right?” he asked an eternity later. 

You frowned, knowing full well where he was going with this talk. 

“You’re an omega,” he said when you didn’t answer anything. “You’ve been in a heat at least once before, so…”

“I’ve been in a heat just once,” you answered bitterly. You looked up at him, his eyes still as soft as they were. Yours were spiky, you were wounded by his remark. 

“Well, I’m flattered,” he said and kissed your forehead. “I didn’t mean it that way, love, trust me. I just-,” he paused in search for the better words. “You must know what’s going on.”

Of course you knew. You were scared of it since you ascended. You lived your life threatened by the idea of this day coming. You closed your eyes and shook your head.

“Don’t say it,” you pleaded in a dreadful whisper. 

“Whether I say it or not, it won’t change it,” he answered with a sigh. “You can’t run from it. You’ve tried already.”

“Not sure about that, I’m pretty fast.”

He let out a short laugh. “Yeah, I’ve seen.”

You looked at him again, now only sadness in your eyes. “You don’t know what you’re asking me about. I’m the worst candidate ever to be an alpha’s mate.”

You got out of his embrace, stood up from the bed and went out on a small balcony your flat had, throwing a satin gown over your naked body. You weren’t trying to escape him, you just really didn’t want to argue with him. And you would argue, you felt it. He was obviously just as stubborn as you were, he wouldn’t let it go. 

You heard the door open behind you and felt the anger rise inside you. Couldn’t he let you breathe for a moment at least? Did he understand you weren’t in the mood to discuss it? You sighed quietly, your mind rushing in search for the better words for all the arguments why you shouldn’t have been his mate, why you shouldn’t have been anyone’s mate for that matter, why you shouldn’t have been an omega in the first place. He wanted an argument, he would get one, you decided, lining up your reasonings. 

What you haven’t expected was him coming up to you silently and kissing on your neck. You leaned back on his shoulder a little, moaning at the sweetest feeling. His hands were all over your body, palming and gripping and stroking on your curves. His left hand slithered under your robe and clutched on your right breast, you whimpered on the feeling. His lips were still assaulting your neck. You relished in the sensations, your body completely under his control. You felt his right hand caressing your hip under the soft material, his slightly calloused fingers so tender on your skin. Your slit clenched in pure anticipation, juices slowly leaking out of you. 

“Widen your legs,” he whispered as his hand slid lower. 

You obeyed, aching for his touch again. You knew it was the heat messing with your head and reactions, but you couldn’t deny how much power he had over your body. Calum hissed through his teeth as his fingers touched your wet folds. 

“Look how you’re dripping for me,” he mused in your ear, his fingers stroking through your folds, lightly touching your clit. “Can’t have enough of it, can you?”

You exhaled loudly, your eyes shut and your hands gripping on the balcony railings. “No, alpha, need more,” you confessed, him squeezing on your breast harder at your words. “Please, give me more.”

He chuckled, as his finger stopped at your clit. You felt him pressing on a sensitive nub a little and then he went faster, rubbing it in circles. His lips went back on your neck, leaving a hickey after hickey. Your legs started to shake from this simple stimulation, the pleasure building up inside with the highest speed. You felt Calum’s greedy smile on your skin. The next moment you forgot how to breathe as he pushed a finger inside you. He curled it up, massaging on your trembling walls, and you cried out. 

“Keep quiet, love,” he whispered into your neck. “Don’t wanna attract your neighbours.”

You didn’t give a fuck about your neighbours, but bit on your lower lip nonetheless, not ready to disobey. Not when he was pushing the second finger inside you. Calum wasn’t rushing it, his fingers going in a steady rhythm, each movement carefully planned. His every motion was putting you higher. Soon you were grinding on his hand yourself, trying to get his fingers deeper. He chuckled at your action.

“Aren’t you a greedy girl?” he mused with a grin.

“I need you deeper,” you sobbed. “Please, Calum, I really need you.”

You didn’t know what it was exactly. Your pleading or the fact that you called him by his name for the first time. But something really got him, as his grip on your breast tightened  even more and he let out a low roar. He pulled his fingers out of your pussy and turned you to the balcony door. 

“On the bed, now,” he commanded shortly, giving your ass a light slap. 

You didn’t hesitate for a moment. He followed you suit, freeing himself of the sheet he’d wrapped around his hips before following you to the balcony. You sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on your arms to move beck, but Calum shook his head, motioning you to stay where you were. 

“Lay down,” he said. You did as you were told, feeling uncomfortable with your feet not actually touching the floor. But he picked up your legs as soon as he reached you and lifted them on his shoulders. You smiled, getting where he was going with it. Calum stroke your legs slowly with his hands, kissed on your shin. “You’ve got gorgeous legs, have I told you?”

“Not yet,” you smiled. You untied your gown belt and let the material slip on the sides, opening your body for his sight. 

“You’re such a tease,” Calum smirked, his hand caressing your belly.

“Look who’s speaking,” you answered, covering his hand with yours and pushing it lower, to your aching core. “I still need you deep inside me,” you whispered, looking him right in the eye. 

“Too much sass for a little omega,” he chuckled and slipped his dick into you. 

You opened your mouth involuntary, the sweetest whimper leaving you, eyes still fixed on his now light-brown orbs. He pulled back and pushed inside you again, this time pushing his cock almost on the full. You choke on your breath, sure he was gonna break you in two and oh so ready for this. Calum grinned at your reaction and started pumping you, his movements harsh and fast. You gripped on your breasts, squeezing your niples and adding some pain to the pleassure. He leaned a little forward, his hands fall to the bed on both sides of you. The new angle set you on fire. His dick was so deep in you, right where you needed it, right where you were burning for him. You closed your eyes, no longer able to maintain eye contact, seeing bright flashes at his every push. You were whimpering loud, forgetting everything in the world, caring only for his dick inside and the low groans he was letting slip from his plump lips. You didn’t know how long you were going like this, the concept of time completely alien for you now, but soon your legs started slipping over his shoulders, covered in sweat. You clenched on his bitsepts, your nails going deep in his flesh and making him hiss through his greeted teeth. You opened your eyes and saw on his face he was close, a fold between his eyebrows showing he was holding out and soon would let go. You couldn’t fight your smile, your chest full of pure happiness just at the realisation of how good you were for your alpha. 

“I still can…” he didn’t finish his question, roaring on your pussy clenching around him. “Right?”

“Cum into me, alpha,” you half-begged, half-ordered, stroking his shoulders, “give it all to me.”

He leaned a little more on you and, pushing his dick all the way down you, started to cum. You saw the pleasure on his face, heard his satisfied moans and these set you off, the pleasure bursting out in your abdomen and covering all around in light flashes and complete silence.

Calum let your legs slip from his shoulders and fell on top of you. You hugged him with your arms and legs and let him catch your breath. His big body was crashing you, but it was the sweetest feeling in the world, to have him like that in your arms, panting and gaining his strength back after the pleasure you gave him. You let yourself to dissolve in contentment, letting go of your consciousness. The last thing you remembered from that day, was him whispering you “Sleep, my sweet omega,” as his strong arms were laying you on the pillows.

***

He looked much younger in his sleep. You put your palm under your cheek and kept examining his face. The frown between his eyebrows disappeared, his plump lips weren’t pressed together and looked even bigger and softer. His jaw wasn’t so vivid as he had no reason to clench his teeth in the sleep. He was so relaxed. 

You thought how much you didn’t know about him and how much you wanted to learn. Sad thoughts occupied your mind again. Whatever you wanted, there was no chance for the two of you. So the less you knew, the better. 

Sweet little moan escaped him, as he rolled on his back and shifted his arms over his head. You looked down his body, getting fast what was bothering him, the prominent bulge showing from under your bed sheets. Well, that you could definitely help him with.

You carefully moved the sheet from him not to wake him up and slid down on the bed, awkwardly trying to fit between his legs. His dick was all the way up and leaking precum already on his toned belly. Must be painful, you though. 

You threw one more careful look at him, making sure he was sleeping, and took his dick in your hand. You pumped him couple times, enjoying his length and curving veins. He was so damn beautiful at every part. You sighed and put his head in your mouth, wishing for him to wake up from that and not your hand. You started from sucking just on the head, your tongue occasionally sliding lower. When you heard another moan leaving him, you pushed your head down as far as you could, and hollowed your cheeks on the way back. Your hand was on the base of his dick, massaging on the parts you couldn’t fit inside. You kept bobbing your head, swirling your tongue around the head, when you heard him moaning your name. He lifted his head up and slid his fingers in your hair.

“Shit, baby, yes,” he muttered, his voice sharp and low from the sleep. 

You concentrated on the head again, sucking and kissing on it, and looked up at Calum. His eyes were half-open, lust and pleasure in his sight. You smiled at him and licked with your flat tongue all the way down and up again. His hand in your hair twitched a little as you pushed him down your mouth again. You let your tongue lick and swirl all the way, as you relaxed your throat and pushed his dick further. His other hand flew to your hair as he breathed out, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

You gave him two seconds and lifted your head back up to take some air and repeat it all again. He was panting in no time, tugging on your hair and dropping curse words at your every motion. You felt his dick twitching at the base and went back to bobbing your head and simply sucking, as he was close, his hands helping you keep the rhythm. 

“Love, I’m gonna cum,” he whispered, letting you know you could stop, if you wanted to. But you didn’t. You lifted your head again and gave his head one last sucking kiss, which was the end of him. 

You were slowly kissing on his lower abdomen, as he was coming back from his high. When you heard his breathing coming back to normal, you sat up and innocently smiled to him. 

“Good morning, alpha,” you said. 

He sat up in one sharp move and pressed you to his chest, kissing you hungrily. You clenched on his shoulders, surprised and flattered by his reaction. 

“You’re a devil,” he whispered, letting go of your lips. 

You smiled again. “What do you want for breakfast?” you asked, leaving feather like kisses on his cheeks. 

“You,” he stated simply. His hands were stroking your neck, examining bruises he left last night. 

“No, Calum, you need food,” you argued softly, trying to unclench his arms.

He sighed, letting go of you. “Whatever you wish, then.”

You left him in the bed, the same gown from last night thrown over you. Your kitchen was little, but had everything you needed. You examined the content of your fridge and decided to go with something easy. Quarter of an hour later he came out of your bedroom to the delicious smells of ham and omelette with veggies and freshly brewed coffee. You put a plate on a kitchen counter in front of him, not missing on how mouth-watering did he look in only his navy boxers. 

“Where’s your breakfast?” he asked, sitting down and picking up a fork.

“Oh, I’ve had mine already,” you stated with a chuckle and winked at him. 

You poured yourself some coffee and leaned on the counter opposite to him. He shook his head and beckoned you to his side. You easily gave in and sat on the chair next to him. Calum smiled to you and put the plate between both of you. He took a mouthful of omelette and handed you his fork. “Eat.”

“I’m really not hungry,” you smiled, drinking your coffee. His next look made you choke on your drink. You obediently took a fork and picked a little piece of ham with the red pepper. “You have a right for the first bite,” you reminded him.

“I also have the right to decide what to do with my first bite.” He took the fork back, snapped another piece of omelette and lifted it to your mouth. His eyes were serious enough for you not to argue this time. Seeing you chew, he also kept eating. When you two finished, you felt a snatch of guilt. 

“Should have cooked more,” you said, clearing the counter.

“Oh, I’ve had enough,” Calum hastened to reassure you. Then he grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to him, devilish smile on his face. “Now I want my dessert.”

He easily picked you up and sat on the counter, where minutes ago stood the plate and your cups. He pushed your legs apart, his lips on your lips already. You didn’t waste any time shoving your hand in his boxers and palming his already hard dick. Was he always so fast up or was it your heat messing with his reactions too? Whatever the answer was, next moment you forgot even about the question, as he threw your gown open and his lips started their way down to Calum’s dessert.

***

You two were lounging on the bed. It was late in the evening, you were naked and clenching on each other. 

Calum spent the whole day in your apartment. After heated sex on the kitchen counter and rather passionate shower together, you settled on the couch in front of the tv. No one cared about what was showing, too busy with your make out sessions and slow loving on each other. When things got heated again, you moved back to the bedroom. And now, one round later, you were just lying on his chest listening to his heartbeat and trying to breathe in unison. 

“Tell me something,” he asked softly.

You looked up at him, frowning a little. “What do you want me to tell?”

“Anything. Tell me about your family. Or where did you get those scars,” his hand hovered over your shoulder blades, his fingers caressed your bite marks. “Or why do you say you’re worst omega ever,” he sighed at that. “I just wanna know.”

You moved up from him, rolled on your front and pushed a pillow under you, clasping on it with your arms. You settled and looked him in the eye. “I thought, you knew everything about me,” you mocked him, remembering what he said to you at your meeting in the bar. 

He also moved to lie on his stomach, making sure his face was the same level with yours. He didn’t answer anything to your mocking, just looked back at you, his eyes soft, but demanding. You inhaled deeply, lowered your sight to his shoulder and tried to imagine, what could you start that story with.

“My father was, and I assume, still is the alpha of the biggest pack of the north of the country,” you said, feeling his mood shift with his surprise. You knew he got what pack you were talking about. You knew he didn’t expect that. 

“The Lakes pack?” he decided to check his guess.

You hummed in agreement. The Lakes… You hadn’t seen them in almost ten years and there wasn’t a day you weren’t missing them.

Calum whistled at your confirmation. “So you’re saying you’re a wolf royalty?”

You rolled your eyes. Little did he knew about real life in your family. You swallowed and went with your story. “Our bloodline were alphas of that pack for decades, if not centuries. And we only ever had boys. I was the first girl to be born in our family for as long as people could remember. Although, when I was born, my father already had a son, so no matter how surprising was the fact that I happened to be a girl, it didn’t actually change anything. Dad had his male heir, pack could be sure in the safe future. I think we were the only pack which survived for so long with the inherited alpha position, it’s so unnatural for our kind. But, we’re also the creatures of habit and tradition. And that was our tradition, so,” you broke for a moment. “I guess, it was really lucky all generations of my family were producing alphas. The younger sons always stayed as pure bloods to protect the family. None of the wolves from my bloodline has ever left the pack. I was the first.”

“How did it happen?” Calum asked quietly when you didn’t continue after some time.

You sighed again. You succeeded in keeping those memories buried deep down your soul for so long, that digging them up now was really painful.

“As I said, we only ever produced alphas. So, when I was born, my father was pretty certain I’d become a pure blood, the right hand to my brother, who, when time comes, will replace my father. I don’t remember my mom at all. I’ve seen her only in photos. She died when I was about three.”

“Do you know what happened to her?”

You felt a lonely tear stream down your cheek, as you shook your head. “My dad never spoke to me about her. Not once. It was a taboo topic in the pack. There was a moment in my early teen years, when I got really curious and started asking questions. But I learned pretty fast, that wasn’t a winning strategy.”

“I’m sorry you never knew her,” Calum said softly, his hand slid back on your body, just to remind you were not alone now. 

“Yeah, well, at least she didn’t have to live with my dad, so, I guess, she was lucky anyway,” you shrugged. “I was brought up the way all the boys in the family were. My whole childhood was filled with trainings and fights. If I wasn’t at school, I was probably learning to hunt, or fighting with other future pure bloods, or doing any other shit me father believed I  had to learn to do in order to protect the name of the family. That was the most important, the name of the family, never the family itself,” you inhaled, taking a pause before continuing. “I never questioned what my father was doing to me. When I was little, it was just the fun game. I mean, I had to explore woods and hills with our best hunters instead of learning maths. What kid wouldn’t prefer that? But later things got weird. My brother… you see, he never really was serious about things. He was petty and reckless and arrogant. Too arrogant even for the alpha,” you smirked at that. “No offence though.”

“None taken,” Calum assured you. His hand was gently stroking your waist. 

“He’s two years older than me, I think, I didn’t mention,” you huffed. “So, cutting it short, by the time he ascended and, of course, happened to be an alpha,everyone understood he would never be a good leader to the pack. I was fifteen, when it happened. And since then my trainings only intensified. Even more, my father started taking me to meetings and his talks to elder wolves. I wasn’t getting what was going on until I heard one talk between my father and his closest pure blood. They were talking about how the pack needed a better alpha,” you closed your eyes, reminiscing on one of the scariest moments of your life. “They wanted me to kill my brother, Calum. My father wanted me to kill his older son and took his place as soon as I ascend. He even said, I would have had no trouble doing it with how useless my brother was.”

You felt Calum’s hand go harder on your back, trying to reassure you, to calm you down. He didn’t hear the best parts yet, though. 

“It was a month before my eighteenth birthday. I cried in pure shock the whole night after that. I think, emotions set the process. I ascended the next morning, during the breakfast. It was only me and my father in the dining room that day. Have no idea, where my brother was. Dad understood everything from the beginning. He sent me up to my bedroom, to go crazy alone, as I thought at the start. I had no idea what was happening, hands were shaking, temperature rising, I was seeing red. Well, you’re an alpha, you know what’s an omega ascending like. It hits you with your first ever heat like a truck with no warning. Half an hour later one of young pure bloods knocked on my bedroom door. He was one of the wolves I was training all my life with. He was a fellow friend. But at that moment I saw only a mature enough wolf in him. As I understood later, my father brought him to help me go through the heat. We didn’t leave my room for three days before it finished. It was pure madness, and what made everything worse for me, I never learned a single thing about the heat before. My father couldn’t even think there was a chance for me to end up an omega. I knew the theory, but no one ever instructed me on what to do. And also, I forgot to say, that was actually my first sex ever,” your alpha hissed at that, but you decided to ignore his reactions, at least for now. “The short times we weren’t fucking, I was so unresponsive out of pure shock, you could think I was in a kind of trance. Matt, that wolf, he couldn’t look at me after that,” you swallowed your tears. “You know who could actually look at me? My father. The first evening he saw me after ascending, he looked at me like I betrayed him, like it was all my doing. He looked at me, said he’d never thought he’d be disgraced to have a whore as a daughter, and left the house.”

Calum moved closer to you, his lips attached to your shoulder. “I’m sorry, love, I’m so so sorry.” 

“Oh, wait till you hear the best part,” you let out a humourless laugh. “That night I decided to leave the pack. We were wealthy, I had some money, a car, no idea what to do and where to go, but, like, that wasn’t stopping me. So I packed what I thought was the most important and left the house after everyone went to sleep. Well, i thought, they went to sleep. My brother waited for me in front of the house. I have no idea, how exactly, but he found out my father’s now broken plans about his two children and, of course, he decided to kill me first. Even though I was no threat to him anymore. The scars you see, it was him. I refused to fight him, was crying and begging him not to, but he shifted into a wolf. My dad went out of house to the noise. He looked at us, I was lying on the ground, crying and wounded, my own brother in his wolf shape biting on my back. I was covered in my own blood. I thought he would do something, thought he wouldn’t let his only children rip each other’s throats. But he just looked at us and went back into the house, like saying, he didn’t care what would happen to any of us. 

“I got so angry. I’ve never been that angry in my entire life. So I shifted. I think, my brother was surprised. He though, after I ascended I somehow gained the obedience of a typical omega and would never attack an alpha. But, as you already know, that’s not what happened. I fought him back and knocked him out, which wasn’t so difficult. I was fighting him since we were little kids, I knew all his tricks and flaws. I made sure he wasn’t in a state to follow me, shifted back, got in a car and never went back.”

You kept feeling Calum’s lips on your shoulder, his kisses soft and loving. He lifted his body up to linger over you, his lips moving to your other shoulder. You felt your heartbeat, risen at the unpleasant memories, starting to calm down. You closed your eyes, shoving the pictures of your past back where you kept them for so long, trying to relax, drinking in your alpha’s scent, letting yourself forget there were any other wolves or men besides the two of you in the world.

His kisses went lower, drawing heated patterns on your back, covering each part of your skin. When he finished with your back, he kept kissing your ass and then legs. He went all the way down, caressing your one leg with his hands, while kissing on the other. He then moved you on your back and went back all the way up the front of your legs. He went around your core, not bothering it. He wasn’t trying to turn you on with those kisses, his only agenda was loving on you, showering you in his warmth and care. Your fingers slipped in his hair, you were smiling at him. 

“These are actually nice,” you whispered, tugging on his dark curls genly.

“Anything for you, love,” he whispered back, kissing on your belly. 

By the time he finally reached your lips, you were panting hard from the desire. You couldn’t control your feelings to him, nor physical, neither emotional. You were so enamoured by him, his actions, his reactions to you. You enfolded your arms and legs around his torso, pressing him more into you, like you were trying to merge your two bodies into one. This kiss wasn’t rushed or rough, but somehow it was the most passionate one you’d had so far. You weren’t satisfying your animalistic need for him, he wasn’t claiming his right for you. This moment you were just loving each other. 

He didn’t need much time to slip into you again, you sobbed at the feeling, too sensitive after all the sex you’d had before. He noticed that along with your wince.

“I can…” he started, moving from you, “we don’t need to.”

You only tightened your grip around him. “No, Calum, need you.”

And he obeyed. One word from you and your big bad alpha was at your command. You said you needed him, he let you have him. He gave you some time to adjust, his head buried in the crook of your neck, his heavy breathing blazing on your skin. And then he started moving. He raised his head up, his eyes glued to your eyes. His pushes were slow, going full length deep. You were whimpering in synch, not letting your eyes close. You needed him to see you that moment, all of you down to your deepest secrets. You needed to see what he was doing to you, what he meant to you this moment. His eyes were glowing yellow, reflecting your bright blue ones. He wasn’t having sex to your body this time, he was making love to your soul. You felt your eyes filling with tears again and broke the contact, only to feel him kissing on your cheeks, collecting your tears with his lips, not letting you spill any of them. You felt your high build up soon, the wall of it towering over you as his movements got sloppier. You started to clasp your legs around his torso on the feeling, hardly able to stay in consciousness any longer. 

“Look at me,” he asked you and you opened your eyes. 

That was the last drop for you both. You managed to deal with the crashing feelings inside, but seeing them reflecting in each other’s eyes set you both over the top. You cum around him, crying his name out, feeling him loading you with his own cum, the sounds he was making this moment the most beautiful you’d ever heard in your life. 

***

You were standing in your kitchen, nursing the cup of black coffee. You were waiting for Calum to wake up and dreading that moment. Your heart was heavy with what you had to do, but your will was never as strong. 

You heard his phone vibrate on your night table. He shifted, disturbed by the sound, but to the time Calum finally sat up in bed, whoever was calling him, stopped. You heard Calum stretch his shoulders and pick up the phone. Not ten seconds later you heard his voice.

“Yeah, Ash, what?” he made a pause after that, probably listening to the explanations that Ash, whoever that was, was giving him. “Can’t you deal with it yourself? Told you I’m off limits this weekend,” he huffed in dismay. You knew the face he had right now and shook your head. How come you learned all that about him in just a day and a half. “Well, that’s important too.” He paused again. You felt your stupid heart pick up it’s pace at realisation that Calum was postponing some of his business to be with you while you were in heat. “Shit,” he hissed. “Alright, alright, I got it. I’ll be in… shit, honestly, no idea how fast. But I’ll come, okay?.. Yeah, see you there.”

You took it he hung up. You listened to him stand up and collect his clothes from the floor, where it was lying since Friday afternoon. He appeared couple minutes later, his eyes scanning the living room in search for you. You cleared your throat and he turned to you. You saw that again, the same softness and adoration in his look you saw last night. But all this drowned really fast at his realisation. You liked it, how fast he picked up on your mood and on what you were thinking. Whatever it was, heat or not, the understanding you two had was incredible.

“I need to go deal with some stuff,” he stated simply.

“Yeah, I’ve heard,” you admitted, trying to look anywhere but him.

“I was about to say I’ll be back as fast as I can, but I take it…”

“Yeah, no need to worry about it anymore,” you interrupted him. “The heat is over.”

You swallowed, feeling his eyes scanning your face.

“Thank you for everything, but, I guess, now you can fully get back to your life.”

You heard him swallow. You could feel he was angry. You didn’t know how you felt it without even seeing his face, but you did.

“Look at me,” he asked. 

“Calum, seriously, I think it would be better for the two of us…”

“Look at me!” 

You couldn’t fight the direct order. His eyes were dark, almost black. Pain and fury splashing in them. 

“It wasn’t about your heat,” he said. “Your heat was the symptom, not the reason.”

You shook your head, silently begging for him not to say it out loud. But he didn’t listen to you this time.

“We’re mates.”

“No, we aren’t! That was just stupid wolf physiology. We were acting on our instinct and only!” you exclaimed. 

“Damn it, can you just stop fucking fight it?” he shouted back at you. “Last night wasn’t an instinct! We’re not an instinct!”

“There is no we, Calum,” you felt tears stream down your face.

“If there’s no we, then what are you crying about?” he asked in a surprisingly soft voice. You tried to look away, tried to close your eyes, at least for a moment. But you couldn’t free from his command. “What are you crying about, love?”

“I’m not your love,” you shrugged in disagreement, you eyes giving you away no matter what you were saying. “I’m not your love and never will be,” you repeated trying to convince yourself rather than him. “I’ll never be your mate, Calum, and there’s no happily ever after for us. I won’t obey you, I won’t follow you, I will never become an omega you need. I was raised to rule a pack, not kneel to one man. I wasn’t meant for that life, I just can’t. No matter how hard I’ll try, I will only make you unhappy. And I can’t,” you sobbed, “I can’t make you suffer with me, Calum.”

He sighed, looking at his feet and rubbing his chin.

“Just go, Calum,” you pleaded. “Just go, and forget me, please.”

“I can make you be mine,” he said, his voice careful, like he wasn’t completely sure in what he was saying. 

You chuckled through your tears. You knew he would never do that. No to you and not to himself. “You can order me to stay by your side, but you can’t order us to be happy. Your command doesn’t work like that, alpha.”

He looked back at you, no anger in his eyes anymore. He looked betrayed and beaten. You felt your heart clench with pain. You hated yourself for what you were doing to him. But you couldn’t bear the thought of staying with him and making him regret it for the rest of his life. 

He sighed again. “I’ll go now,” he finally said. “But I’ll be back as you’re ready for us.”

“Calum, I’m serious…”

“No,” he shook his head stubbornly. “You can try to fight it or run away from it, but you’ll get it. No matter how much time you’ll need, it’ll be my way. You will be mine.”

He put on his jacket and stepped to the door. Then he stopped and looked back like he forgot something. “One more thing, you’re prohibited to leave the town,” he ordered you and left your apartment.

You felt your tears break all the dams inside and flow out of you. You sank on the floor and curled up, clasping on your knees. You had no idea what you were going to do. You wished you rather die than doom him for the rest of his life with you. And you were ready to die without him. 

You guessed, dying was the only option left for you. 


End file.
